Sparkle
by MoonyStark
Summary: En el que Oikawa ha ido a Shiratorizawa e Iwaizumi no lo ha conocido en su vida, pero eso no cambia gran cosa.


**Sparkle**

Era un espectáculo lamentable, andar hacia la cancha sabiendo cuál iba a ser el resultado. Agachar la cabeza, pedir un buen partido a gritos e intentar convencerse de que, si habían superado por fin al Dateko, podrían también contra el Shiratorizawa. Falacias. Aquellos pensamientos no eran más que mentiras para intentar convencerse de que todavía se podía hacer algo para cambiar el resultado de un marcador que aún marcaba un empate a cero.

Iwaizumi levantó la vista, sus ojos fijos en el capitán del equipo contrario. Fue un error que pudo haber evitado, el echar la vista hacia la derecha y cruzar miradas con el armador. Oikawa Tooru. No existía nadie en Japón que no hubiera oído hablar de él, de sus habilidades y de su aclamada fama con las mujeres. Tenía una mirada peligrosa, afilada, de un chocolate oscurecido por la emoción del partido. Qué emoción. El Seijoh estaba sentenciado.

Por supuesto, no llegaron al tercer set. Tampoco lloraron, no había nada de lo que lamentarse. Sólo podrían rugirles a sus demonios internos por vaticinarles el resultado en vez de cambiarlo, pero tampoco serviría de nada. Fue una reverencia forzada a su grada, un apretón de manos doloroso con Ushijima. Le temblaba la pierna izquierda cuando lo vio levantar el trofeo de campeones de la prefectura, ayudado de su armador. Oikawa reía, intentaba que su capitán lo hiciera también sin éxito ninguno y golpeaba al resto de sus compañeros para que tuvieran la oportunidad de levantar el trofeo al menos una vez.

Iwaizumi se vio pegado a esa visión en el momento exacto en que Oikawa le devolvió la mirada. Le pasó la copa al número tres y le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tranquila, lejos de la arrogancia que había mostrado durante el partido. Iwaizumi apretó sus manos doloridas de intentar, sin éxito, recibir sus saques.

Fue electrizante.

—Capitán —la voz extrañamente apagada de Hanamaki lo devolvió a la realidad—, vámonos.

Iwaizumi asintió, con la cabeza en otro sitio. Se levantó del banquillo como si sus extremidades fuesen de goma y lideró a su equipo hasta los vestuarios. Fue la derrota más silenciosa que Iwaizumi recordaba, y el número uno a su espalda le pesó en ese momento más que nunca. Para cuando salieron del recinto hacia el autobús el Shiratorizawa ya estaba cerca del suyo, todavía con el sudor secándose sobre ellos. No parecían tener intención de perder tiempo de celebración duchándose.

Oikawa lo miró de nuevo, entre el mar de brazos que eran sus compañeros. Le sonrió, otra vez. Y abrió la boca como para decir algo cuando Iwaizumi pasó a su lado, pero las voces del resto de jugadores opacaron cualquier cosa que pudiera susurrar, si es que llegó a decir algo, mientras el Seijoh intentaba mantener la cabeza en alto y no reflejar en sus rostros lo que les había afectado la derrota.

Fue como si un interruptor que desconocía se hubiera activado en aquel partido. La presencia de Oikawa Tooru se convirtió en una constante en su vida, e Iwaizumi se preguntó muy seriamente si había estado tan ciego hasta ese momento como para no darse cuenta o algo había ocurrido —un chispazo, como cuando una bombilla brilla un poco más intensamente justo antes de apagarse— que había precipitado una situación cuya sensación de familiaridad le hacía temblar cada vez que se cruzaba con el armador del Shiratorizawa.

Caminaban a la misma altura, separados por la calzada, hasta que Oikawa se paraba a esperar el autobús e Iwaizumi continuaba y pasaba las vías del tren para llegar al Aoba Johsai. Estudiaban en la misma biblioteca los sábados y domingos por la mañana, a cuatro mesas de distancia, en completo silencio y tratando de no ser encontrados cuando sus ojos se despejaban de los libros para mirar con curiosidad qué estaba haciendo el otro. Iwaizumi tenía la sensación de que cada vez que pasaba cerca de una cafetería, una heladería o un restaurante veía a Oikawa inclinado sobre la mesa, removiendo con desgana un café con mucha crema o tomando cucharadas grandes de helado de pistacho, con la única compañía del aire en el asiento frente a él.

Era una sensación pesada que le bajaba desde el principio de la garganta, con cautela, hasta aposentarse suavemente en un punto indeterminado cerca de sus costillas. No se disolvía hasta que perdía de vista a Oikawa y conseguía distraer su mente con algo que no tuviera nada que ver con él. Cada vez se hacía más difícil.

En algún momento se dio cuenta de que había llegado a conocerlo por el mero arte de la observación más de lo que conocía a sus propios amigos. A veces usaba gafas, aunque nunca para leer. Su champú y posiblemente su colonia olían a limón cuando Iwaizumi se ponía en su asiento del autobús una vez él se bajaba, con la excusa de dejar los asientos de delante vacíos para quienes acababan de subir. A juzgar por la velocidad a la que resolvía los problemas de matemáticas se le daban bastante bien, así que, por todos los libros apilados de matemáticas avanzadas y aplicadas, debía ser su asignatura favorita. Dudaba entre dos universidades de Miyagi y una de Tokio, para las que siempre tenía los formularios encima de la mesa pero nunca los rellenaba.

Le gustaba el capuchino y el expreso, aunque más este último, con una cantidad ingente de crema batida y canela espolvoreada por encima. No se daba cuenta de que se le quedaba la nariz manchada hasta que sacaba el móvil y entonces se limpiaba a toda prisa y miraba a su alrededor, esperando que nadie lo hubiera visto. A veces, en esas ocasiones, su mirada se encontraba a través del cristal con la de Iwaizumi, y se creaba una especie de magnetismo por el que ninguno quería apartar la mirada hasta que no podían girar más el cuello y se obligaban a mirar hacia delante.

En ninguna ocasión Oikawa había ido tras él o Iwaizumi se había detenido a entrar en el local.

Siempre compraba la misma marca de agua embotellada antes de entrar a la biblioteca, y se fundía un litro en cuatro horas mientras estudiaba. Los sábados no cogía la misma línea de autobús que los domingos e Iwaizumi tenía que armarse de toda su fuerza de voluntad para que sus retinas dejasen de sentirse atraídas hacia él a la vez que notaba la punzante mirada de Oikawa perforando su sien, al otro lado de la carretera, esperando el autobús de la línea contraria. Se convirtió en algo habitual, presente cada día de su vida, hasta el punto de resultar tan familiar como el olor a comida cuando llegaba para cenar a casa o el dolor en sus músculos cuando se había pasado más tiempo del médicamente recomendado practicando vóleibol, sabiendo sin conocimiento de causa que, en alguna otra cancha, tal vez la del Shiratorizawa, Oikawa estaba sudando tanto como él.

Por eso el momento en que la primavera dio paso al verano y su presencia se desvaneció, fue como si una parte de su propia existencia se hubiera evaporado sin que Iwaizumi pudiera explicar exactamente qué. Tenía un hueco dentro porque le falta algo, algo que había estado buscando durante tanto tiempo que su búsqueda había pasado a ser una carga a la que no prestar atención. Un lugar, un objeto, una persona.

Sabía que era algo importante, que le faltaba un peso que antes empezaba en su garganta y terminaba en su pecho. Que ocurría cuando caminaba hacia el instituto cuya ceremonia de graduación había sido dos días atrás, cuando estudiaba en la biblioteca, cuando cruzaba frente al cristal de la cafetería que estaba entre el banco en el que trabajaba su padre y un bloque pequeño de pisos y cuando hacía un remate que se sentía más ligero de lo normal y Yahaba se disculpaba y le pedía otra oportunidad.

Fue como una regresión cuando entró en la cafetería y pidió un capuchino para llevar, a pesar de que prefería el café con leche simple, y se dio la vuelta tras dejar el dinero justo en la barra, captando en un segundo un suspiro que levantó un flequillo que conocía demasiado bien. Los pies se le hicieron de plomo y no escuchaba a la chica que atendía, pidiéndole de forma educada que se hiciera a un lado para poder atender al resto de clientes. Eran las nueve de la mañana de su primer sábado sin instituto. Hacía unas semanas habría estado en la biblioteca, a cuarenta metros de distancia de Oikawa, enfrascado en un libro de historia o literatura.

En ese momento los separaban dos metros y tres personas que pretendían salir del lugar pero cuyo paso Iwaizumi obstaculizaba hasta que sus piernas decidieron volver a obedecerle y se tambaleó hacia delante. No sabía cómo, pero en la mezcla de sonidos de la cafetería podía distinguir sus propios pasos acortando una distancia que parecía eterna y la cucharilla del café de Oikawa golpeando la taza de cerámica. Incluso el chapoteo de su café dentro del vaso de cartón cuando lo dejó encima de la mesa y se ganó una mirada brillante y un jadeo sorprendido antes de sentarse sin ser invitado en el sitio que antes que él sólo había ocupado el aire.

Y supo que aquello que le faltaba en el pecho llevaba allí mucho más tiempo que él.

—Hola.

Voz suave, rascada, seca. Oikawa le dejo entrever una sonrisa floja, nerviosa.

—Hola.

* * *

Llevo días, semanas, obsesionada con el tema del destino, el hilo rojo y todo eso. Todo por culpa de _Kimi no na wa_ y sus malditas canciones, que se pegan a mi cerebro. Y me gusta pensar que, en el universo que fuese, Iwaizumi y Oikawa acabarían encontrándose, porque es lo que tiene que pasar. Así que lo escribí.

Quien haya visto la película seguro que capta las referencias, que son varias. Quien no, se la recomiendo encarecidamente. ¡El 7 de abril llega a los cines españoles! (Pero la puedes ver en japonés subtitulada por ahí, yo lo prefiero).

Espero que os haya gustado n.n si dejáis pequeño comentario haríais _muy_ feliz a una servidora.


End file.
